


Minhyuk's painting

by Ktxitx



Series: Home Madness... [6]
Category: BTOB
Genre: I COULDN'T HELP IT, I had fun, M/M, Minhyuk is not understood by the other, This is humor i guess..., i didn't want this to happen, it just did, poor boy..., sorry minhyuk, they are all litteraly being little shits with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Minhyuk brings a painting back home and it isn't as appreciated as he had thought it would...





	Minhyuk's painting

Minhyuk was in a very good mood, he had found a painting that would go really well in the living-room and could'nt wait to show it to the others, he entered the house singing that the best was home and heard Sungjae answering in the distance that, yes, he had come home a bit earlier than usually today (various laughter followed, Minhyuk identified Sungjae's, Peniel's and Ilhoon's, he couldn't handle these kids...). He told to no-one in particular that he had found a very good painting to put in the living-room and jumped when Changsub's head suddenly popped from the kitchen with a scaning gaze and a very focused expression that was quite unusual... after his observation he just said: «It's ugly» and disappeared god knows where...

Minhyuk was quite offensed, he found the painting really pretty !

 

The curious kids that were laughing earlier came to check on the painting and Ilhoon said it looked like a murderous sociopath had painted it in the midst of a madness crisis and that they should throw this away. Peniel said he didn't want this in the living-room because that meant he would see it everyday and it would negatively affect his life and Sungjae asked if they had any lighter to burn it after saying it was terrifying and hideous.

Minhyuk told them they didn't understand art and started giving them a lecture on the uniqueness of this masterpiece. While he was talking, Hyunsik entenred the house and asked out of the blue if Minhyuk had found it in a trash can and Minhyuk looked at him with pleading eyes, saying that since he was the artist around here, he may understand this masterpiece. Hyunsik looked at it again and said that they should get rid of this...thing.

 

In the end, Minhyuk put it in his room since no-one but him liked it. He went back downstairs after hanging it and went to the kitchen while rambling on how these kids were impossible.

He heard Eunkwang coming home from the distance and going upstairs and then there was a big scream and Eunkwang flew back downstairs, ran around the house to end up hidden behind Minhyuk, while looking around him as if he had been chased.

Minhyuk asked him what in the world had gotten into him...

Eunkwang told him he had gone to his room because he had bought him something and wanted to surprise him by leaving it on his bed but on the wall, he saw a painting that looked like his worse nightmare and he thought a ghost had put it here and he had to run away.

Minhyuk laughed and told him that he was the one who put it here and Eunkwang looked at him in disbelief, «but I don't understand, why would buy such a scary painting?» and Minhyuk retorted Eunkwang didn't understand art at all.

 

In the evening, Minhyuk wanted Eunkwang to sleep with him but Eunkwang told him that if he ever wanted to see him again in his room, he would have to get rid of that hideous thing and Minhyuk told him he wouldn't so Eunkwang retorqued he would have to sleep alone and dramatically walked to his room, while Sungjae was dramatically singing in the background (neither of them had noticed him before).

 

 

Meanwhile, Ilhoon and Changsub were vandalizing Minhyuk's painting under Hyunsik's supervision, while Peniel was watching, nodding in agreement...

 

Minhyuk followed Eunkwang (ignoring that stupid Sungjae) saying it was ridiculous, that paint wasn't that horrible, he opened his bedroom door to prove it to him and was met with an unexpected sight, Hyunsik and Peniel were sitting on his bed, Hyunsik had his legged crossed as if he was some kind of rich bitchy mother and Peniel looked like his innocent son, nodding to whatever he said. Minhyuk's beloved painting had been put on the ground and Ilhoon was drawing little hearts on it, looking very focused while Changsub was saying that indeed, Ilhoon was their true artist and held the pens for said artist.

 

«...My...What happened to my painting ?»

 

They suddenly noticed Minhyuk and these cowards all fled to various places (Ilhoon ran to the bathroom, Hyunsik srarted to follow him but decided that the kitchen might offer a better shelter, he could defend himself there... Peniel ran to his room and Changsub to Sungjae).

 

Minhyuk fell on his knees, holding the vandalized painting in his hands...

Eunkwang hesitantly came in while Minhyuk was having a merderous talk with himself, he was quite scary, that made Eunkwang remember why they usually obeyed to him... especially the younger ones, ever since that legendary day where Minhyuk had gotten really mad, they had all been afraid the monster Minhyuk became when angry would come out again, they even called him Hulk behing his back... While Minhyuk talked about his murderous thoughts Eunkwang sat down beside him and told him that at least, now it look cute, not scary and Minhyuk sent him the darkest stare he had ever seen. Minhyuk put the painting down, ready to go chase some young fool when Eunkwang stopped him, he looked at him with desperation while saying:

"Minhyuk, don't ! It isn't their fault!

_ It isn't ther fault? these idiots destroyed my painting !

_ I know, I asked them to."

Minhyuk stopped moving and looked at Eunkwang with a pleading look, had the oldest really betrayed him??

"Yes Minhyuk, I did. I couldn't just let you leave with this around you, you would have gone crazy. This was all to protect you..."

Minhyuk's eyes changed, he was now moved and answer with a voice a lot higher pitched than usual: "You were worried about me??

_ Yes, I was...

_ Ohhhhhhh" 

At that moment, Eunkwang was crushed into a hug that he was not expecting at all. Minhyuk finally let him go and said: "I'm still going to kill them, See you later my Eunkwangie~" and after giving him a quick peck on the lips, he left him to go chase some younglings leaving a shocked Eunkwang behind.

Minhyuk decided the easiest target would be Peniel and ran after him first, but he was stopped right in front of his room by Eunkwang who had got it back together and who told him they had done it because they were worried about him too, and Minhyuk's eyes changed again, he was moved again and he gave up and said he would let them go this time because the person who had gave him the painting had told him the last owner had gone mad after having it in his room for too long, and at first, Minhyuk had thought it was just crazy superstition, but maybe, maybe, he wasn't completely wrong about the side effects the painting could have and Eunkwang, relieved, said they could sleep in his room for tonight, it was safer and that left a very happy Minhyuk who chased after the others, because he couldn't deprive himself from the fun of scaring the kids and gave them all a kiss on the forehead, even to Sungjae who hadn't done anything... Peniel locked himself in his room after that, saying he should really think about restraigning orders..., Hyunsik laughed and gave him a kiss too because heis a nice kid after all, Ilhoon said that if he died during the night, it would probably be his fault, Changsub didn't say anything because he was still laughing over how Minhyuk had had to jump on Sungjae and tag him on the ground to succeed kissing him on the forehead (Sungjae was just too tall...) and how Sungjae had dramatically played dead after this attack.

After that, Minhyuk happily went to Eunkwang's bed dragging the older with him...

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! I hope you had fun, thank you very much for reading.  
> If anyone noticed, I rarely put direct speech but I tried it out there, I may do it more in the future (but you guys probably don't care about this...), I feel more comfortable with indirect speech but direct speech is more practical after all...  
> By the way, Minhyuk's behavior in this was kind of inspired by Ross in the serie Friends, I actually noticed after writing everything so if he reminded you of anyone, you know who he makes me think of in this.  
> Have a great day !!!!  
> Oh, and I leave the rest of the story up to you imagination, come on, I know what you're thinking about you pervs... :v, no this is definitely not the kind of ending i was thinking about (#denying)  
> Sorry, I'm a bit tired today (excuses, all excuses)


End file.
